


Wild by Design

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, In a sense, Parties, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: What eighteenth birthday party isn't wild?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 04.09.17: Fixed some errors pointed out to me by Iofferyoumysoulinink, as well as a few others I caught in the meantime.

  
         It's almost too loud to tolerate. The house, devoid of any parents, pulses with music and drunken cheers of "happy birthday Angie!" She's joined in on the drinking, taking a shot or two of whatever was within reach. She's pretty sure she has no idea who most of the people at her party are, but she doesn't care; it's not every day she can let loose like she has tonight.  
Word must have reached the university, because she spots many of the people who had graduated high school the year before, or two years before, in the crowd. She sets her sights on the dark-skinned man some distance away. She walks towards him, tripping almost, and leans next to him.  
"Enjoying the party, sweetheart?" She says, purposely drawing out and lowering her voice just a hair. He swishes the drink in his hand, uninterested in it, and looks at her with dark brown eyes, and she nearly melts then and there. He's hot, she won't deny, with a chiseled physique and eyes that draw her in further the longer she stares into them.  
"It is nice," he says, more to himself than her. "Definitely better than some of the parties at the university."  
She hums with the addition of the knowledge. She hadn't even planned to throw this party either; it had just kind of happened. To hear an unplanned high school party was better than a planned college party was nice, to say the least.  
"Any way I can make it better for you, liebling?" She drawls, her words slurred just a hair. She's drunk, but so is he, and she's fairly certain neither of them could or do care about the present circumstances.  
"Well, I'd love to see more of you, cariña," he shoots back, a confident smirk settled on his lips. She moves to stand in front of him, her face close to his, almost enough to kiss his lips, but she doesn't. He blushes, despite himself.  
"I think I know the perfect place to do that." She leaves, and beckons him to follow. He does so dutifully, like an eager puppy. A drunk puppy, but still an eager puppy.  
She and him enter the bedroom, with it's pale purple walls and a few posters here and there of Switzerland's football team, and she realizes its her room, and that its a bit of a mess. She wants to apologize but as soon as she locks the door and turns to face her companion, they're kissing, and the thought flies from her head, too preoccupied with the way his mouth moves against hers. His tongue swipes across her bottom lip, and it's wet heat draws a whimper from her. She opens her mouth and lets his tongue explore until he's satisfied.  
"Should we exchange names?" She adds, as a passing thought, as they part. He doesn't seem to dwell on this for very long.  
"Gabriel," he says simply. He wraps his arms around her waist.  
"Angela," she replies, draping her arms around his neck. They kiss again, all bite and no bark, fighting for top spot. He takes her arms and pins them on the wall behind her, and her efforts are naught to stop him, so she takes it. He parts from her lips and kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking fresh bruises into her pale flesh. The sensation sets her blood to boil, and she moans. Gabriel bites into the flesh of her neck, hard, fingers rucking up her shirt to dance up her torso and to her back, fumbling to undo her bra. She giggles and pushes him off her, taking off her shirt and throwing it somewhere off to the side. He sets to getting her bra off, undoing the clasp with an almost practiced ease. They kiss again, like horny teenagers (one of them technically was) while he fondles her breasts, fingertips brushing over sensitive nipples. She keens quietly, and he chuckles against her mouth, biting her lip playfully.  
He decides to focus more on her breasts, moving from her lips and gently biting around the nipples. He takes the right in his mouth and she gasps at the sensation of wet heat on her breast, then lets out a sultry moan on the exhale. He toys with the other one and she realizes that she wants him in her, and now.  
She attempts to pull him off for just a moment, and with raised brows he complies.  
"I want you, now," she says to him, almost demands. They kiss and somehow she's ended up under him on the bed.  
"In due time, mi chiquita," he replies, and she may not have understood what he said but it sounded intoxicating when he did. He trails his hands to the waistband of the skirt she is wearing and looks at her. Without a second thought she gives him a nod, and he pulls it off, revealing a pair of pale orange, lace panties. He chuckles, and kisses her thigh, catching the scent of her in the meantime.  
"Nena, you're already so wet for me. And these cute little panties? If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you planned this, cariño." He peels the panties off and tosses them somewhere. He gently traces the slit with a finger, and she almost seizes from the electric shock the touch sends up her spine. The look he sends her is a silent question, and she assures him she is fine, and in the back of her mind she wishes he would just fuck her already. His mouth goes to her clit and all competent thought is forgotten as she moans. His tongue teases her entrance, and she swears in German, putting a hand to the back of his head and urging him (again in German) to fuck her with that tongue of his. He complies, letting his tongue poke inside, sending her into a state of bliss almost. He is skilled, and it's only a few minutes before she's close to the edge. She pulls him off and looks him over with a feigned look a disappointment.  
"You are much too clothed for the occasion, Gabriel," she tuts. He rolls his eyes.  
"That can be fixed, nena." He removes his black hoodie, his shirt (also black, with an illustration of some sort that she, frankly, doesn't care about right now), and his jeans and socks (it had occurred to her at this point that he must have taken his shoes off sometime before they ended up here) and he is left in his boxers. His erection is very obvious, and she feels a surge of pride that she was the cause of it. She yanks down his boxers and looks curiously at his dick, thick and looking much too intimidating for her. But she was one that did not leave any challenge unconquered.  
She adjusted herself, and him, so that he sat upright on the mattress and she sat, on her haunches, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She licked the head experimentally, then moved down to the shaft and licked up it, and he shuddered and moaned, petting her blonde hair with the hand that wasn't occupied with steadying himself on the soft mattress.  
"Is this your first time doing this, chiquita?" He asks. He can tell she's nervous about having her mouth on him.  
"Ja," she says, somewhat sheepishly, a blush spreading across her pale face. He cups the side of her face with his large palm stroking the pad of his thumb over her cheek.  
"It's okay. Don't do any more than you're comfortable with, mija."  
She sets upon her face a look of determination.  
"I'm doing this. You did it for me," she says, "so I'm going to return the favor," she adds, and not another word on the matter is exchanged. She kisses the tip, licks it again, tasting the salty pre-cum that leaks from the tip. She doesn't much like the taste of it, but she supposes it's not the taste, but rather the act, the sensation, that drives people to do this sort of thing. She takes it in her mouth and sucks, as best she can, and he moans above her. She can feel his hand trembling in her hair, begging to grip tighter and pull her further. She comes up with a wet 'pop' and goes to lick the head. She takes it in her mouth again. The heat of her mouth, the sight of her kiss-bruised lips, wrapped around his cock, makes him buck into her mouth instinctually, and his eyes go wide. She pulls off frantically and coughs violently, lungs scrambling for air, like panicked children for their mothers and fathers. He cradles her naked form in his arms, cooing words of comfort to her.  
"Los siento, mija. Los siento, mi cielo," he whispers to her. She kisses him and soon the little hiccup in their fun is forgotten, and he's on her again, hovering over her like a bee to pollen. He moves for his jeans, pulling out his wallet and opening it, then pulling a condom out of the wallet.  
"Classy," she remarks, and he mock scowls at her.  
"Where else am I gonna keep it?" He receives no answer as he tears open the packet and rolls the condom on. He turns her on her stomach and kisses her back.  
"You ready, mija?" He asks, and she nods in the affirmative. He slides himself in and she hisses, and before he stops to let her adjust, she asks him to fuck her, senseless. Like the ever obedient man he is, he does just what she says, and fucks her hard and fast. It hurts, but she loves it, and she feels surges of pain and pleasure equally. She's moaning and so is he, babbling incoherent words of praise and some Spanish swears. She curls her fingers into the sheets of her bed, and cries out when suddenly, her orgasm hits her, like a tidal wave crashing into the shore. Her body is wracked with tremors and she rides out that feeling, makes it last as long as she can, before her muscles tire. She jolts every now and then within the few minutes it takes for him to finish, and his hips stop snapping erratically and sit still as he reaches over to bite a new mark on her shoulder-blade. He pulls out, hesitantly almost, taking off the condom and tying it off, then tossing it into the waste basket by the bed.  
The pair collapse on top of each other, breathing hard and fast.  
"That was the best sex I have ever had," she says, breathless.  
"Ditto. Was that whole thing your first time?" He asks.  
"Yeah," she answers. They sit in silence.  
She feels a new wave of exhaustion hit her and she promptly falls asleep. He weaves his way out from the entanglement of her limbs, and kisses her forehead before covering her up with a blanket he found, cast away on the floor.  
The next morning, she awakes with the nastiest headache she has ever had the displeasure of experiencing. She finds herself completely naked, then the memories came back in a flood; she'd had sex with someone she didn't know, only knew their name.  
Her parents would be pissed.  
She didn't give a shit.  
She found a note, some aspirin, and a glass of water on her nightstand. She picked up the note and began to read.  
_Dear Angela,_  
_Thank you for letting me stay at your party last night. I had a wonderful time with you. You are a very sweet girl, and very sexy too. I'm uncertain you will remember my face clearly, or even my name, as we were both very drunk when we were doing what we did._  
_That night was the last night I would be in Switzerland before I left for school back home in Mexico. I had a blast spending it with you._  
_If you want to talk, my number is written down here. Feel free to call me, I'm always free._  
_Until next time, cariño._  
_Gabriel Reyes_  
Her stomach jumped and her heart soared at the thought that she might still be able to talk to him, even while still here in Switzerland, finishing out her last year of high school.  
She would most definitely call him.


End file.
